


Speaker Phone Confessional

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [9]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Makeouts, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Ted has terrible phone etiquette.





	Speaker Phone Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 11/02/2005, with the author's note:  
> "Because I don't take notes in class, I came up with a name for this series: "Breakfast the Morning After and Other Meanings of Life." Yay. (I like to name stuff.)"
> 
> Added to Ao3 (but backdated): 03/22/2018

Ted and Booster don't see their teammates again for several days. The reason for this is that Booster is wickedly inventive when he puts his mind to it, and Ted has been reaping the benefits of Booster diligently putting his mind to it.

 

The passage of time doesn't even register until Max calls to demand what the hell they think they're doing, and Ted replies without thinking that he's getting the best damn blowjob of his life. Actually, neither of them notices the passage of time until some time _after_ Ted drops the phone to clutch at Booster's shoulder when he does something inspired with his tongue.

 

When they shuffle in to HQ later that day, Max tries to talk to them, but after a few false starts gives up, blushes uncomfortably, and won't look at them for the rest of the day. He is the only one with that trouble.

 

"Best damn blowjob of your life, huh?" Beatriz teases.

 

When Beetle shoots Max an accusing look the man mumbles something about a speaker phone, adjusts his tie, and calmly leaves the room. As the words filter through his brain, Beetle meets Booster's eyes, then they glance at their smirking teammates.

 

Beetle stammers and blushes, with no idea what he's trying to say or if he's trying to convince them of anything. Booster gets an oddly contemplative look on his face and, putting a hand on Beetle's shoulder, interrupts him. "I think what you're trying to say is 'yes'."

 

Before Beetle can do much more than sputter, Booster's arm is around his waist and his hand is cupping the back of his head and Booster's lips and body are pressing against his. Distantly, Beetle thinks he hears laughs and catcalls, but Booster is firm and warm and sucking on his tongue like _that_ , so naturally he has to reach down to grab Booster's (really great) ass and pull the man flush against him.

 

When something table-shaped bumps the back of his legs, Beetle hazily recalls that they were trying to make a point, but the room has gone silent except for their counterpoint moans and the sounds of skin and saliva straining for completion. His cowl has disappeared, there's bare skin under his hands, and the way Booster is bending him back over the tabletop stretches pleasantly. Flat on his back on the table, Beetle wraps his legs around Booster and yanks him in close until their groins are rubbing together. Booster breaks off the kiss to pant against his cheek, warm breath skimming over Beetle's ear and making him shiver.

 

"They'll, _hh_ , get used to it," Booster whispers, while Beetle arches into the movements of his hands.

 

Beetle's fingers dig into Booster's back as he shudders under the man's ministrations. "If we—God!" Beetle gasps, legs shaking. "If we do this every time they tease us, I don't _want_ them to get used to it!"

 

"Good point." Booster grins, surging forward to kiss him again.

 

Beetle and Booster don't see their teammates again for quite some time.


End file.
